A life lost
by rmec
Summary: A misinterpretation of a prophecy makes Harry's life a living hell mentions of abuse
1. Chapter 1

The small room he lived in only had a thin mattress on the floor, a tiny window only big enough to let him see that the world outside was day time as the sun's rays shone through it. It was not big enough for him to climb out of or he would have done it long ago despite the rocky cliffs at the bottom. The room was covered in layers of disgusting green grey and black sludge he was unable to put a name to. The temperature was always cold. The thin cloths he had on did nothing to keep him warm. He had been in this room for years, ever since he had been declared a dangerous creature. He was nine years old now.

The only memories he had were choppy at best and he had a real hard time trying to figure out what was real in his memories and what was a result of his nightmares. Five years since he had been left in hell that he had called home. Not that he knew how much time had passed, his name nor what he did to warrant being in that place. He figured he must have been really bad to be made to suffer like this. He could not remember the last time he saw another person or head anybody speak. It was always quiet, with the exception of his own screams whenever his nightmares surfaced. It happened a lot even when he was wake he could not keep them at bay. He saw the torture he went through before he was locked up in this tiny room. They kept asking him what he had done but he never understood what they wanted him to say. He was so sure he would die during that time but they did something to him. Something that kept him from falling into the abyss that promised no more pain. He didn't want to live anymore. He just wanted the pain to stop.

A scratching sound could be heard on the other side of one of the walls. As if someone was trying to cut through the wall. He heard whispers alongside the scratches but he couldn't understand the words. He huddled into the furthest corner as he saw cracks forming on his side of the wall. Something was coming in. He was frightened. Were they coming to back to torture him again? Small whimpers of fear that he could not contain escaped from him. The wall crumbled and fell to the filthy floor. He didn't want to see what was on the other side. He curled in even more when someone approached him slowly speaking words he could not understand. He waited for the pain that never came when the person had given up speaking and picked him up. He was so tiny anyway even a child the same age as him could pick him up with no problems. The person who picked him up carried him out of the room and through mazes of corridors. He saw many cells as they walked by and other prisoners inside who looked to be in just as bad shape as he was. He was afraid of looking at whoever was carrying him for fear of making himself noticeable so kept his eyes closed.

He felt the warmth of the sun as they stepped outside. A strange feeling of magic brushed across him making his eyes fly open and the sound of whimpers and sobs wrench from within him. He didn't like magic. It was what they had used to torture him. The memories wrought from it made him feel a ghost of the pain panicking him and making him try and get away from it. The person carrying him stopped whatever they were doing when they felt the shivering little body and state of fright. Something he was relieved for as he had not been making any progress trying to move away, he was too weak. The struggling had made him tired. Unconsciousness crept up on him and he slipped into the world of Morpheus.

The next time he woke up he found himself more awake than he had been in a long time. He was aware of his surroundings and the fact that he was lying on the most comfortable place he could ever remember being on. He also noted the absence of pain. It had been a constant for him for so long he felt a little disorientated that it was gone but the one thing he noticed the most was the warmth that encircled him. He was so warm that he was afraid if he moved he might lose it. So he stayed still just enjoying it. He didn't want it to end. He wondered if he had finally died. Is this what death was like? Is that why they had done something to stop him from dying he didn't know nor understand but he liked it. He just hoped that it was not going to be taken away from him. Looking around the room the room he was in he saw that he was in a bedroom. the four poster bed he was lying on was next to a huge window that showed beautiful grounds and a lake off to one side. Here was a dresser and two doors one must be the bathroom and the other the way out. He remembered what a bath was. He had not had one since he had been locked up. He noticed the absence of the smell he was usually surrounded by, someone must have washed him. Why would they do that? In fact why would they allow him to leave now after all this time? Did they decide he wasn't ot be punished any more of were they giving him false hope before the punishing starts again.

They had done that a few times before. Make it seem like they were going to be nice to him and then it started over. He would rather just be left in his miserable cell than go through that again. Be given hope and then have it snatched up again. He would not allow it. He got out of the bed and despite finding he was not able to walk far he got on his hands and knees and crawled to one of the doors. He found the bathroom. Inside he saw a mirror beside the bath and crawled over to it. Grabbing the mirror he smashed it on the floor then picked up one of the large shards and stabbed himself with it. He barely felt the pain and began to cut other areas of his body to make himself bleed faster before any body found him. He refused to go through it all again.

He watched as his life force pooled around him and felt at peace he knew that even if someone found him now there would be no way to save him. The door opened and the man who had carried him from his little room stood there with horror on his face. His wild hair that seemed to defy gravity looked the worse for wear. The man started waving a stick over him and magic washed over him once gain but he wasn't frightened anymore. He didn't feel it. He couldn't hear the hysterics either as more people entered the room, a red headed woman with tears coursing down her face, man with blue eyes being held back by another with honey golden eyes. His sight was the last to go as darkness claimed him. He was finally free.

A feeling of weightlessness settled in him as he was suddenly standing beside his dead body. No-one else could see him as they were now weeping over his dead body. He was strangley detached from it all. At least until he noticed the man standing and watching him. He was dressed in black as if he was deliberately trying to look intimidating. The just watched the scene and then said "Come we have much to discuss.

XxxXxx

Following the man seemed natural and so he went. He was dead now he no longer had to fear the living. He found himself in a small room with two couches facing each other. Sitting in one while the man sat in the other he waited. The man didn't take long to start "I don't usually learn much about the people the people I take to the afterlife after they die, I don't usually care. You however an innocent soul did nothing wrong and you have been living in the depths of hell because of the fears of the people around you. I know you don't remember much of your life let alone your name. I don't know if it's a good idea to tell you the details, it is probably best of you don't remember, however I will tell you that your name was Harry James Potter. You were born as a twin to Harley Lily Potter who became a celebrity at the cost of your childhood. Your parents decided to give you to a man Albus Dumbledore to find you a new home. This was after your twin's celebrity status as a hero was established. However when you turned three you were found hissing to a snake, one of your parents freaked out and began screaming at you, telling you to stop doing that it would turn you evil, the snake struck your mother but luckily it wasn't poisoners. They assumed you had somehow told the snake to do it and decided to allow Dumbledore to find a way to turn you back to the light. You resisted at first by using a shield they could not bring down to get at you. Then they decided that if they starved you enough you would not have the strength to put it up and they could remove you from the house." He stopped watching for the boy's reaction but got nothing. He knew the boy understood but he wondered if could speak or if he wanted to especially after what he had been through. He was not telling everything that had been done to him, he needed the boy to function not break apart so he continued.

"The show of power frightened them. This was because of a prophecy that had been misinterpreted. The part of the prophecy they read wrong stated that the twin of the light side would have a power to destroy mankind. A dark past will arise and empower their enemies. They sought to remove your magic and they did after months of torture to get you to release it, your body changed after they ripped your magic from you adapting to a gene from your family line and refilling you with magic they became afraid. They threw you in Azkaban prison to keep you weak and unable to utilise your magic. However after the return of the one they call Voldemort they found out that they had the wrong twin. Voldemort was furious when your twin was used for his resurrection. He sent a message to the light with her dead body asking them if they thought he was stupid enough to fall for such a distraction. It was the male twin who reflected his spell and he was coming for him next. That was why they removed you from your cell. They realised what they had done and were trying to fix it. Your suicide however leaves them in the lurch. Your parents regret what they did to you."

One side of the wall they were sat in began to ripple and a picture began to show, there were people by a graveside, he remembered the people that had burst into the bathroom when he had cut himself. The woman was hysterical and the man was trying to comfort her with tears running down his face. A similar picture with the other two men who were grieving was on the other side of the coffin. It was an open casket and he saw what he thought was his face. He couldn't remember well he had only gotten a glimpse before smashing it. He looked so tiny nithing like the nine year old he was supposed to be. He still felt strangely detached and did not care that that was his body in the casket he was free of those people.

The next words that came out of the man's mouth made him freeze.


	2. Chapter 2

"Now I come to reason why I haven't taken you to the afterlife like I do everybody else. I need you to go back to the land of the living." Seeing the look on the boy's face the man held up his hand as if to say 'wait I'm not done yet.' I need you to go back because the man Tom riddle aka Voldemort has created abominations that are allowing him to cheat death and you are the only one capable of bringing him down. You will not have to worry about anyone trying o harm you or control you in any way as I will be protecting you and offering you what others have been killing for centuries. I will give you the power you need and make you a master of your own death meaning that no-one will be able to kill you . You will chose when you want to die. I will return the magic that was taken from you although you will no longer be human but a master of death. Your power will be more than that of any mere human or meta human. It will allow you to do the job I need done and then to do what you wish with that power. No restrictions even I you want to rule the humans that is up to you. I suppose you have already surmised I am Thanatos or death as some call me depending on where you are. I will be there to guide you if you wish it." The boy who now knew who he had been spoke for the first time. "Does that mean you will be my family?" This time the man who refered to himself as death smiled and said "If you wish it, it shall be so. I have always wanted a son and I would be able to teach you many things." The boy nodded and said "Ok that is what I wish, I will help you with Tom Riddle."

Time meant nothing to them as Thanatos began training his new heir how to use his power and getting him battle ready. It was not easy at first, the boy had a lot of issues to get through mentally due to his incarceration. They took time to relax from training and sometimes Thanatos took him to watch him work as he collected souls. He began to teach and help his heir on how that was done and how to look into someone soul to know where to send them. As time went by the boy who was now called Orion Thanatos soaked in long forgotten knowledge and practised magic until every spell he learned became second nature. Rituals, enchantments, potions runes and anything connected with magic he learned and soon it became time to return. His new father created a body for him. It had similarities to his old one but much healthier. He was like a miniature Thanatos with long dark hair that looked like midnight, aristocratic features and intimidating silver eyes a complete contrast ot the emerald green they were before.

They were sat back in the room they had started from. Thanatos gave him a ring which he explained was a Peverell Heir ring. It would give him an identity in the wizarding world and the political power to protect him from the likes of the ministry. He was going to come out just outside Gringotts where he was to claim the vaults that were there for him. He would find deeds to properties where will live. Thanatos would visit occasionally to check on him otherwise the house elves in the place would take care of his needs. Orion was also to go to the ministry and take his owls and newts so that he would be allowed to use magic outside of school. He had learned everything he needed to pass every exam they had. After a tearful farewell Orion found himself outside of Gringotts. He was sixteen now so he would be eligible for emancipation. He had gone through the steps with his father now he just had to do it.

Walking up into the bank he noticed how subdued everyone was. He had stopped watching the goings on in the land of the living as it becoming distracting to his training. The last time he watched the reign of terror had not begun yet. He had known it would only be a matter of time before it did. He wasn't bothered by the fact that people were frightened or had lost hope. It was not any kind of revenge thing he just didn't care. The only being he cared about was his father and this had no effect on him so there was nothing to make him feel concerned. He had seen first had what these people were capable of. He had gotten a bit more information from his father about his previous caretakers. They had tortured him and the others had watched doing nothing. They had justified it by telling themselves that they were removing a monster before it had time to grow and terrorise them. Dumbledore had told them that they were saving the lives of future victims by doing what they were doing to him.

He soon reached a teller and handed over the crytalised key his father had given him. The goblin's eyes went wide at the side of the key. It was one of a kind. The only copy for a specific vault. It would only open after an imprint of the family ring with three drops of blood and finally they key would o the rest. Afterwards the owner of the vault would only need to show his ring to get in. The vault had been closed since the day the owner died. The key had disappeared and no-one had been able to get inside since. Leading the boy to one of th carts waiting they made their way to the vault. The goblin did not need to tell Orion what to do he seemed to know and soon the door was open and he was inside. Orion found the deeds his father had mentioned and picked a money that he enchanted to allow him to take anything out of the vault whenever he wished. He also found signed emancipation papers he needed to give to the goblins to file away and send to the ministry. With that done he picked up a trunk that had his name on it. It was a second home for when he travelled and it had everything he needed already inside. He finally made his way back to the top then was taken to the inheritance office where he completed his claim for the Peverell vault. When he asked why he had not done this first he was told anyone who wished to claim the vault had to go down there first and prove they have the access to get in as there were many people who would have been able to claim via blood.

Upon leaving the Gringotts Orion ran into Lily Potter. She was running fast towards Gringotts as if the hounds of hell were at her heels. He could smell the fear from her and the people all around him it was nauseating him. He now just wanted to get his shopping done and leave for his new home. As he tried making his way to madam Malkins to get some robes a green spell whizzed past his head. He recognised the killing curse and turned to see who had cast it. That was when the explosions and the screaming began. He watched as death eaters casually walked by randomly throwing spells and the people running in fear. He carried on towards his destination as if nothing untoward was happening. One of the death eaters noticed him and cast a spell that had a sickly yellow colour at Orion who merely raised his hand halting the spell in its path. With a lazy wave of his hand he sent the spell back to its caster twice as fast and twice as powerful. The spell hit the death eater square in the face making his entire body rot and let out a stench that had his comrades moving away in disgust. Their attention was now on Orion who had taken down one of their comrades without even breaking a sweat. The sent curses at him but the curse never touched him. Some fizzled out others were returned to the caster those returned never missed their target. That made the death eaters who had been smart enough to stop firing , be able to activate their portkeys and leave.

Orion finally managed to get to madam Malkins who had been watching from behind a window and was now staring wide eyed at him as he walked into her shop as if he had not just fended off twenty death eaters. "Excuse me mam I would like to orger some robes please. He took out a parchmemt that he had written down what he wanted. He wanted his clothes in acromantula silk as well as dragon hide for protection. He handed her the parchment with an order for clothes that would take her days to make even with magic. Orion wanted a full wardrobe with everything as he currently did not have any clothes. Only conjured ones. He also wanted a wardrobe that would reflect his station so only the best materials were going to be used. He paid her the money for the clothes and told her he would be back to collect when they were done. He moved on to ther shops picking up bits and pieces he would need to get settled in his new home and personalise it. Just as he was walking out of an apothecary for potion supplies he found his way barred by Albus Dumbledore with a benign smile on his face as if he had found what he was looking for.

He spoke two words as he placed something in Orion's hand that tugged at his navel , "Hello Harry!" Orion landed in a circular room with a lot of trinkets all over the place. Ahuge desk cose to the wall with a chair behind it. There were scatters of paperwork all over the desk as if the owner had taken off in a rush without caring about the mess made. Behind him were several people sat in chairs watching him. The fireplace lit up and Albus Dumbledore walked out then went and say behind the desk his wand pointed at Orion as he cast a spell Orion recognised as a compulsion. The spell had no effect on him. Magic could only affect him when he wished it. He had allowed the portkey to work because he knew that if he didn't deal with this now he would never get any peace. Dumbledore spoke first. "So Harry how have you been?" Orion narrowed his eyes. Even though his father had told him his old name he never used it nor acknowledged it.

He spoke to Dumbledore with a furious look in eyes that that had the an step back. "Who the fuck do you think you are old man just randomly kidnapping strangers off the street ? Do you have any fucking idea who I am? I will have you stripped of your status and thrown into Azkaban for this." He laid his hand on the table his ring showing. Dumbledore paled as he saw the Peverell shield on the ring, and when he looked into Orion's eyes they were not the green he was expecting to see but the silver of the Peverell line that could not be imitated even with magic. He was royally screwed. The house of Peverell had power over all the other ancient and noble houses. If there was a law they did not like they had the power to change it. They were backed by magic that was why they were so powerful. They were the leaders of the wizarding world and he had just gone and kidnapped him. For the frist time in his life Albus Dumbledore statured shocking the people in the room "I..I.. I'm sorry my lord I MI.. for someelse."

Orion was not impressed. He sneered at Dumbledore and said "I would suggest you start packing and looking into retirement Dumblebore, your time is up. You have one hour to get your things and clear the premises. Don't bother about political career you're fired." Orion was just about to leave when the voice of James Potter shouted " Who do you think you are? You can't talk to Albus Dumbledore like that." Orion faced James Potter and said "I think you'll find that I can keep pissing me off and you'll be next."

Snape who was sat on the other side of the room put in his two sense "What would a snot nose brat like you know. I bet you're nothing but a …" Snape didn't finish his sentence as Orion waved his hand lifting him up off his seat bringing him in front of him on his hands and knees "Why do I sense a darkness on you that does not belong to you. Have you been using soul magic? " There was a panick in Snape's eyes at this as Orion 's eyes bore through him as he looked into his soul. There was only half of it. With a look of disgust he asked "Where is the rest of your soul Severus Snape? Did you think you could escape death like your master?"

Snape snarled and said "I have no master." Orion just pulled the sleeve of his left hand and said "This branding on your arm belies that statement." He pushed Snape away from him and called out "Dad!" Imeadiatly death appeared next to himholding a scythe and said "Son I'm working." Orion apologised "I know I'm sorry dad but I thought you might want to know this man …" He kicked Snape who had been attempting to get up off the ground back down before continuing ".. did the same thing Riddle did. He only has half his soul." Death stared into Severus' eyes and a look of fury was etched on his face "So Severus Snape you wish to cheat me do you?" Snape was shaking at the sight in front of him. He didn't need to ask anyone who the man was he knew it was death. Not only had he tried to cheat death he had insulted his son as well. He saw the scythe go through his body and felt his soul get yanked out after that he heard death say don't worry my son will send the rest of you later. Right now lord Hades wants a word with you." Hugging his son he left the same way he came in leaving the dead body of Severus Snape on the floor as well as a group of frightened adults huddled in one corner. Albus Dumbledore spoke from behind him "What have you done?" Orion turned to him with an evil smirk on his face and said "Well you wanted me now you've got me. Who's next?"


	3. Chapter 3

Orion smirked and left the room the same way his father had. The entire occupants saw was him fading away till there was nothing left. Dumbledore rushed to Snape's fallen body and checked for a pulse finding nothing. His face grew grim. He and Snape had created hocruxes in the name of the greater good. He was thinking himself lucky when he had not been called out. He supposed Snape's dark mark was like a beacon that screamed I've done something I shouldn't have. He knew he did not have much time left to revive Snape and then get off the grounds with all his belongings. He had felt the wards shift when the Peverell heir had told him to leave. He did not want to be at the wrong end of the wards he knew what they were capable of. He got rid of everyone in the room cast a spell to pack everything he wanted to take with him and made his way with Snape's body to Spinner's end. He would begin to fix everything after the ritual to return his servant.

He thought back to how things had gone wrong. He had been so sure he had the prophecy child in the female twin making the other twin the one who would give power to the darkness. When he had shown dark abilities like his use of parsel tongue he figured he had proof. He decided that he should remove the child's magic to save him from his own magic. He would then use that magic to fight the dark forces knowing that the power was not at risk of ever being used by anyone but himself. The child's magic proved to be too powerful and when he had finally managed to take it from him and merge it with his own, the child showed he had another reserve of magic. A creature inheritance had surfaced and he had used that as an excuse to lock him up as a dangerous creature because they did not know what he was.

Finding out he had picked the wrong child had given him pause. The child he had imprisoned was the prophecy child. He had chastised himself as he knew how much damage he had inflicted on the boy, both physically and magically, the fact that he had been left with dementors for a huge chunk of his life did not help. Did the child even remember how to speak? He had reasoned they could worry about it later and sent the parents to pick up the child. It was easy enough to persuade them as they had just lost their little girl. He did not tell them about the fact that they had believed the wrong child to be the chosen one. Instead he told them that he was sure that now the darkness in the child was gone. It was time to bring him home.

What he had not counted on however was the child's lack of will to live. When the boy had been healed and left to rest he lifted the spell he cast on him to prevent him from harming himself believing the child to be happy at being free of pain. The sight of the result of that was grisly to say the least. They'd had to use glamour's over the dead body just have an open casket during the funeral.

The war had taken a turn for the worse. Voldemort had stepped up his game and Dumbledore could see no end to the constant killings. He spoke to Snape and suggested Hocruxes. It would give them a backup if they were killed before they could get rid of the dark lord. The lives of the two muggles that were sacrificed for the ritual in his eyes were for the greater good. Two lives lost to save more.

He set up the ritual to bring back Snape. It took a while to complete but after two hours of preparation he succeeded. Snape was back. However as soon as he opened his eyes Orion appeared beside the ritual cauldron he had come out of and swung back the scythe in his hand ripped the other half of Snape's soul. Dumbledore was in the background screaming "No!" and sending spells at Orion at the same time. It didn't help however as the spells just harmlessly went past him. Swinging his scythe Orion slashed it at Dumbledore saying "I warned you?" Then ripped his soul out and noticing it was torn as well. "Well looks like I'll have to go through your things to find the other half you." He sent the two half souls to his father and left the place to collect the rest of Tom Riddle. He knew where the soul jars were.

XxxXxx

Orion had found the rest of the pieces of Tom Riddle's soul . He used them to guide to where he was hiding and found him in his muggle father's house. Appearing in the middle of a meeting Orion did not even waste time with frivolities. He slashed his scythe taking the last piece of Tom Riddle. He never even got a chance to protest. The body he was using fell apart into the pieces that he had used to piece himself together with magic. He turned towards the death eaters who were in too much of a shock to do anything and cast a spell to make themselves tell the truth. The would not be able to escape justice like they did the first time round.

After tracking down Dumbledore's Hocrux piece he went to face his old parents. He needed closure from the time he had spent with them. The memories he had were all acclimated with pain and misery and he needed to deal with it. He found James and Lily Potter in their home waiting to hear from Dumbledore. They had Sirius Black and Remus Lupin in the room too. As soon as he appeared they jumped and pointed their wands at him. They were afraid of him. He didn't care he needed this to get past his past. Looking at James and Lily he asked "Why did you abandon one child for another?"

They were surprised with this line of questioning, it was not what they were expecting. They thought he was there to do to them what he had done to Snape. James scowled and said "It is none of your business. It has nothing to do with you." Smirking Orion said "Actually it has everything to do with me seeing as I'm the one you had tortured to the point of losing myself and then placed in the worst hell on earth without knowing what I did to be made to suffer the way I was." The looks of shock on their faces had no effect on him. He wanted to know what had driven them to do what they did to him. Lily Potter had tears coming down her face and walked towards Orion arms outstretched ready to embrace him as soon as she got close enough, saying in a choked voice full of tears "Harry?" However as she tried to touch him her hand found nothing and Orion was on the other side of the room a furious look on his face "Don't even think about trying to touch me again. You have no right just because I'm here does not mean I will ever forgive you for what you put me through. The only reason I am here is because my father told me to. He thinks I need closure and this is the way to get it. Now I want to know why you cast me aside and into toture." It was James who answered as Lily was unable to speak through her sobs. "We trusted Albus to do what was best. It was the combination of the prophecy and your use of dark magic that had us afraid. We thought it would be easier on you if we allowed Dumbledore to help you. At then we would be able to be with you when you got well." The disgust on Orion's face made James cringe and feel even worse when he spoke. "So you stood there while he cast ritual after ritual trying to rip the magic from my body because I at the age two apparently cast dark magic. Who are you trying to kid? What child has an affinity in magic at the age of two? You know as well as I that a child's magic is predisposed to family magics. If my magic was dark then so was yours. You knew this and yet you continued to allow it to happen. I think I got my answers now."

He didn't wait for a reply as he left his first home, not that he remembered his time there, however he set about exposing the things that had been done to him.

XxxXxx

The Potters were having breakfast the next morning when they received their morning paper. The headlines had then paling and Lily passing out. Everything that happened to their family was laid out for all to see. The tortures Dumbledore imposed on their son. The fact that they did nothing to stop it and just let it continue, as well the illegal incarceration of a four year old child. Amongst the mail there was a summons to appear in front of the wizengamot to answer to the allegations against them.

Orion was pleased with the results. The Potters were in Azkaban for the part they played in the mess with Dumbledore. Voldemort was gone he did not need to worry about having a mass murderer on his tail. He had completed his OWLS and NEWTS and set records for every subject he took. He could now begin to put his past behind him and start a new life. His new home was in the States with the most fascinating neighbours with talents that he could tell were not normal. He mused that these were the meta humans his father had once mentioned. At least his life would not get boring and if it does he could always make it more interesting by taking over and ruling over all, after all what was the point of having all this power he did not use it.

FIN


End file.
